


DIE NEAR DIE

by sherlocked_little_hobbit



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_little_hobbit/pseuds/sherlocked_little_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Death Note</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIE NEAR DIE

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by my irl friend

His plan had failed. Everything he had worked for, all those plans and all those killings, everything he wanted; suddenly snatched away from him by this _child_. Frantically pressing the button on his watch, he only had one hope left. He desperately grabbed the small, hidden piece of death note paper, knowing that if only he could kill N, Near, Nate River, at least he would be able to achieve _something_ , despite having been exposed as Kira. 

But he only managed to write "Nate Ri" before the pen was blown out of his hands and he felt an intense pain in his now blood covered arm. Looking towards the others, he saw Matsuda pointing a shaking gun at him. Matsuda! Of all people!   
"Matsudaa!! What are you doing?!" Light screamed. He tried to persuade him to shoot the others, but obviously to no avail. Groaning in frustration, he raised his arm and used the blood on his fingernail to continue writing. He smiled evilly as he completed the name, but a fraction of a second after, another gunshot knocked him off his feet. But now that he had sorted out Near, he had a chance of escaping. He could hold on for 40 seconds...just 40 seconds... 

Near smirked at Light Yagami's defeat. He had been surprisingly easy to take down in the end, with Mello's help. Together, they had been able to surpass L. He was also certain that Light hadn't managed to write down his whole name. 

However, he was wrong. 

One of his team went to pick up the piece of paper, but stared in shock and disbelief. Near realised what this meant. No! Impossible! He couldn't have written it in time! But as he walked back towards him, he could see his name clearly written.   
"No...but...I won...you're Kira...my plan was foolproof! Matsuda! Why didn't you shoot him earlier! Why didn't you blast the note away from him with the first shot?! Now I'm going to die as well??" he asked sadly. 

As he glared angrily at Light, he noticed that his wounds weren't fatal. So in the end, Light might still survive, while he dies?? No way. Surely, his people would go after him. Unless...unless they were distracted with him dying! He was about to tell them to make sure Light didn't escape, but before he could, he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. And then it all happened so quickly. 

His chest tightened and he struggled to breathe. He felt light-headed, and couldn't sit up anymore. Collapsed on the floor, the pain on his face was obvious. He was already too weak to talk, but in his last seconds he caught Light dashing out of the warehouse. His face showed blatant anger, an emotion that had rarely been seen on him before, as he died. 

Mello stared at the body that had appeared in front of him a few seconds ago. No...why had Near died? From his position, it looks like he collapsed. Does that mean that Kira won? And that his death was in vain?? He had sacrificed himself only for Kira to escape?? Why had Near let that happen?! He had trusted him to win, goddamnit! 

'Calm down Mello, calm down,' he reminded himself. Now was a perfect opportunity to make fun of Near. They were finally equals. As Near finally stirred, he smirked.   
"Hello Near. Welcome to Hell. Or wherever this is. So you finally went and died, huh? Was defeating Kira a little too hard for you?" he taunted.   
"Shut up," Near replied, standing up. "Somehow he managed to write my name on a torn off piece. I still exposed him. My team are probably chasing him down right now. He's injured."  
"Hang on a second, what's this? He escaped? You let him _escape_??"   
"I was dying and they were all looking at me. There wasn't much I could do."

From somewhere slightly above them, L Lawliet watched and sighed.  
"Well, Light...it wasn't a bad stunt you pulled at the end, I guess," he mumbled to nobody. "You managed to put us all in here. Although..." he looked down and saw Mello and Near practically shouting at each other. "Why did it have to be them? My successors are a 5 year old kid who plays with his hair and _wears socks_ , and an angry girl-haired teenager who likes chocolate and guns. On top of that, they can't even get along. No wonder they didn't manage to bring down Kira, although they got pretty close I suppose."

At that point, Light's body appeared next to Near and Mello. They immediately stopped arguing and stared. L gave a small smile.  
"Maybe they were able to work together at least a little."


End file.
